Island Interlude Part 2
by SunflowerGrl
Summary: This leaves off where the first part of Island Interlude ends. Jerrica must decide what to do about the baby she is carrying. When Riot comes to her with a proposal she thinks she has the answer. But will things turn out as she hopes they will?


"Jerrica, don't you think that's a little bit of an extreme solution?" Aja asked.

"I don't know of any other way to do it. I can't be two different people and have a child at the same time. I'd go crazy! Sometimes I do go crazy being two people at the same time." Jerrica threw her arms up in the air. The Holograms stared at her. She turned back to the window. "I need some more time before I make a final decision."

A few days later, Jerrica was staring out the window of her office at Starlight Music. She still had no idea what she was going to do. The only thing she knew was that she loved the baby growing inside of her and didn't want to give it up.

"God, please help me." She said out loud. Just then the phone rang! She walked back to her desk to pick it up. "This is Jerrica Benton speaking."

"Hello Jerrica." It was Riot!

"Riot! What a surprise! Uh what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. It's business and very important. Can we meet for lunch today?"

"Sure. Where and what time?"

"Can you be at Café LA at 12:30?"

"That will be fine I'll see you then." Jerrica hung up just as Kimber walked in.

"Who was on the phone sis?"

"That was Riot. He wants to meet for lunch to talk to me. Something about business."

"What kind of business?" Kimber asked.

"I have no idea but I guess I'll find out soon."

Jerrica walked into Café LA and saw Riot sitting at a table for two by the window. He stood up when he saw her walking towards him.

"Jerrica, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." He held out a chair for her and pushed it in when she sat down.

"It was no trouble at all, but I'm curious as to what kind of business you would want to discuss with me. Our companies are rivals." Jerrica opened the menu and tried to look for something that wouldn't be too hard on her stomach.

"While I do have a head for business, it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. I'd rather concentrate on The Stingers and performing our music. I plan on selling Stinger's Sound." Riot replied nonchalantly as he sat back down. Jerrica's mouth dropped open and she quickly put her hand up to cover her surprise.

"That is a definite shocker. But I still don't know what it has to do with me?" The waiter came by to take their order for lunch. "What is your soup of the day?" she asked the waiter.

"Our soups today are Clam Chowder, Split Pea with Ham, and Homemade Chicken Noodle."

"Okay I'll just have a bowl of the chicken noodle soup and a ginger ale, please." Riot raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you feeling all right, Jerrica?"

"Just some minor stomach trouble, but I'll be fine thank you." She replied as she handed the menu to the waiter.

"Waiter, I'll have the Café LA Club Sandwich and another glass of the house white wine." Riot told the waiter and handed him the menu. "Now, my dear Jerrica, as to what selling Stinger's Sound has to do with you. If we merged Stinger's Sound with Starlight Music it could be the largest music company around and bring in a good profit. My proposal is this, we merge the two companies, keep the name Starlight Music in exchange for keeping the Stingers on the label and I would like thirty percent of Starlight Music."

"What about the Misfits and Eric Raymond? Pizzazz's father definitely has the money to buy out the company."

"I did run a proposal by Harvey Gabor and after the last fiasco with Misfit's Music he vowed he would never buy another music company. He's simply too busy with his other interests and will not cater to Pizzazz's whims in that respect. Eric Raymond is a fool and he does not have the money to buy me out."

"Would the Misfits come over to Starlight Music as well as the Stingers?" Jerrica hoped inwardly that they wouldn't. She didn't think she could deal with Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta on a day to day basis. She had gotten to know Stormer through Kimber and though that she was very different from the other Misfits and actually liked her.

"I highly doubt that. Besides, I'm ready to fire them from the Stinger's Sound label. I've received complaints about them from the venues they play at. They break instruments, throw food and to put it mildly, greatly offend the employees who work there." Riot rubbed his forehead like he had a headache. "I've warned them several times to change their attitude or they would be dismissed. They're due in my office today and I do plan on dismissing them. Although, I was planning on offering Stormer a solo project. She's the only one out of that group who actually has some sense and doesn't make trouble. I would hope if she accepts that it would carry over when we merge with Starlight Music."

"If I do agree to it then yes. I have no problems with Stormer. She and Kimber are good friends and even made an album together. There was a time when both Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits split up and during that time they got to know each other and cut a record."

"That's interesting." Riot smiled.

"How long do I have to think on your proposal?"

"I would like to know as soon as possible. And I'd like it handled quietly and once all is said and done we can have a press conference to announce the merger."

"That sounds fair. Can I let you know in two days?"

"Certainly. I have a folder on some figures from Stinger's Sound and a copy of last quarter's balance sheet and a profit and loss statement. Even with the Misfits wreaking havoc our losses are minimal." Riot handed her a folder across the table and when their fingers brushed each other, Jerrica felt a spark. Her heart turned over in her chest. There was no doubt about it, she was under his spell. Riot held her gaze across the table and for a moment time stood still. The Jerrica jerked her hand away holding the folder.

"Uh, thank you Riot." Jerrica replied quickly. "Look Riot, I have to go."

"But we haven't had lunch yet. The waiter hasn't come back with our order" Riot looked at her quizzically.

"I know and I'm real sorry but I'm just not feeling well. I think I'll go home and lay down. I'll give you a call in a couple days about the proposal. I can pay for my half of lunch if you'd like." Jerrica started rummaging in her purse for her wallet. Riot held his hand up.

"No that's okay. I understand and I hope that you feel better and look forward to hearing from you in a couple of days." Riot went around and pulled Jerrica's chair out and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Riot, I'll call you in a couple of days." Jerrica walked out of the restaurant, and handed the valet the ticket for the roadster. Once he drove up, Jerrica got in and headed back to Starlight Music. When she got up to her office, all of the Holograms were there.

"So what did Riot want Sis?" Kimber asked as she came through the door. Jerrica crossed the room and sat down at her desk, tossing the folder towards Kimber.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerrica leaned back and rubbed her forehead. Kimber, Aja, Shana, and Raya all looked together at the folder.

"What are you going to do Jerrica?" Raya asked.

"Well, it is an interesting proposal merging the two companies together provided that Riot does as he said he was going to do and fire the Misfits."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall so I could see Pizzazz's face when he does that!" Aja laughed.

"She's going to go berserk!" Shana added.

"What about Pizzazz's father or Erica Raymond?" Kimber asked.

"Well Riot has that covered too. He already offered a deal to Mr. Gabor and he doesn't want another music company. Eric Raymond doesn't have the capital to buy Riot out."

"And what about the baby?" Shana asked.

"And what about Rio?" Raya asked. Jerrica sighed.

"I don't know about either. It would be easy to convince Rio that the baby was his. There was the romantic evening we had when I got back from being stranded with Riot."

"Are you really sure that baby is Riot's?" Kimber asked.

"The doctor's report said I was three months along so yes it is Riot's baby." Jerrica replied. "So what do you all think of the proposal? Whether or not I tell Riot about the baby it would ensure that whatever I decided Starlight Music would be fine and safe from the Misfits and Eric Raymond. Riot wouldn't let them have it."

"Very true. I say go ahead." Aja replied. Shana and Raya nodded in agreement.

"What do you think Kimber?" Jerrica asked. Kimber shook her head.

"I don't know Sis. It's risky I think. But you have more business sense than me so I say we'll go ahead."

"Okay then I'll call Riot tomorrow and arrange a meeting."

The next morning, Jerrica called Riot at Stingers Sound. His secretary put her through to his office.

"Jerrica! I'm surprised to hear from you so soon."

"Well I've thought about your proposal and would like for you to come by my office as soon as possible."

"I can be there in an hour."

"Fine Riot I'll see you then." Jerrica replied and hung up the phone. She let out her breath. She had thought about it all night and decided that she was going to reveal herself as Jem to Riot and then tell him about the baby. A bold move, but time was running out.

An hour later, Jerrica was standing by the window of her office when her secretary, Joanie, came through the door.

"Jerrica? Riot is here to see you he says he has an appointment."

"Yes Joanie, go ahead and show him in." Jerrica turned around and her mouth fell open when Riot walked in with a young woman with magenta hair wearing a matching suit.

"Jerrica, this is my lawyer, Magenta. Magenta, this is Jerrica Benton." Jerrica stared a minute. Magenta, she thought, could pass for Jem's sister!

"Magenta, it's a pleasure to meet you. I had no idea Riot had a lawyer." Jerrica extended her hand and Magenta shook it.

"I've been helping Riot out for several months now. I'm sure he's told you the problems with Stingers Sound. I was the one who suggested merging with Starlight Music." Magenta sat down on the arm of the chair Riot just sat in.

"Really?"

"Yes." Magenta opened her briefcase and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "I took the liberty of preparing a list of references as I figured you might be suspicious of me. I know you've had problems before with takeovers and I wanted to assure you that I have no connection with the Misfits or Eric Raymond." Jerrica looked them over.

"It seems you've thought of everything. Riot I've decided to accept your proposal and feel that the merger would benefit both of us." Riot smiled.

"That it is why I brought Magenta here just in case. She has the paperwork and can also witness and notarize." Magenta pulled out the paperwork and Riot signed with a flourish. Jerrica took the time to look it over and make sure all that Riot had discussed was laid out and there was no fine print. When she was satisfied she signed and then Magenta signed as well.

"Thank you Riot. Would you like to arrange the press conference?" Jerrica stood up and shook his hand.

"I'll get right on it." Riot stood up to leave.

"Wait Riot! Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

"Of course. Magenta, dear, will you wait outside for a few minutes?" Riot kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Actually Riot, I'll just meet you back at your place if you don't mind." Magenta stood on tiptoe in her high heels and kissed Riot full and passionately on the lips. Jerrica's heart sank. It was obvious that Magenta and Riot were involved. She was too late. She sat down hard in her chair as Magenta stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her.

"Jerrica are you all right? You look pale."

"I'll be fine Riot."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jerrica's eyes filled with tears so she turned away quickly.

"I'll have another announcement to make at the press conference as well. A personal one." Jerrica wiped her eyes.

"Can I get an idea on what it is?" Riot asked. Jerrica shook her head no. "Okay I'll let you know when the conference is set up. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you Riot." As soon as he left, Jerrica broke down and sobbed. She had lost the man she loved. And at the same time she was angry for him replacing her. But then again she couldn't blame him for not pining away for her like Rio.

Rio! What was she going to do about Rio? As she was crying, she didn't hear Kimber come up behind her.

"Sis what happened?"

"Oh Kimber!" Jerrica held onto her sister and cried. "Riot has someone else now. A lawyer who could be Jem's lookalike! I didn't tell him about me being Jem or the baby!"

"I'm sorry Jerrica." Kimber held onto her sister and stroked her hair. "Is the deal still on?" she asked after a while.

"Yes." Jerrica whispered.

"No way out of it?"

"No. But that's okay. I think I know what I have to do now." Jerrica whispered.

"What is that?"

"Tell Rio he's going to be a father."


End file.
